1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single mode (SM) fiber optical reader system and method for interrogating a resonant waveguide grating (RWG) sensor to monitor biological events on top of the RWG sensor without suffering from problems caused by parasitic reflections, while preserving wide angular tolerance and minimizing sensitivity to angular changes.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers of optical reader systems are always trying to design a new and improved optical reader system that can be used to interrogate a biosensor (e.g., RWG sensor, surface plasmon resonance (SPR) biosensor) to determine if a biomolecular binding event (e.g., biological binding of ligands with analytes) occurred on a top surface of the biosensor. One such new and improved optical reader system is the subject of the present invention.